Gratitude
by tricksteress
Summary: Erwin saves you from certain death at the hands of titans. You show him a little bit of gratitude. [LIME] [Reader Insert]


With shaking hands, you pulled the trigger on your 3-Dimensional Mobility Gear, and shot your wired anchor into a rapidly-approaching oak tree. You felt the pressure on your back and waist yank you forward at a breakneck speed, your bloodied hair whipping against your face with an intensity that was almost painful. Your chest heaved, and you repeated the action with your opposite hand. _How much further would you have to run?_

The deviant on your heels was slowly closing in. You honestly didn't know how much longer you'd be able to hold out with the injury to your temple that threatened to overtake your very being. Your exertion was starting to take it's toll on you; your fingers were beginning to cramp around the handles of your gear, you could feel the straps of your harness digging painfully into your skin all over your body, and your chest and legs burned with the pace you'd been keeping up for far too long. The edges of your vision had begun to blacken; whether from your injury, exhaustion, or fear, you weren't quite sure.

Finally, your body could do it no longer. With one last shot fired into an upcoming tree, your body gave in and you swung helplessly, as your desperation and terror finally seeped in past the walls you had constructed around your trained mind for so long.

_All those years, all that training, and this is how it's going to end?_

Your eyes couldn't keep open any longer. Slowly they began to flutter closed.

Before you fell into oblivion, you felt something crash into your side and saw a flash of blonde hair and impossible, beautiful blue.

* * *

"[Name]. [Name], are you awake?"

You grunted and squeezed your eyes even more tightly shut. _Go away, Hanji, five more minutes..._

"[Name], please open your eyes. Please," the voice pleaded with you.

You frowned in your state of semi-unconsciousness at the distinctly male voice. If this wasn't Hanji coming to wake you up (as unpleasant as that experience usually was), then who the hell was it who dared come into your room?

Your eyes snapped open and you shot up in bed, squinting them shut again almost immediately at the unwelcome bright light assaulting you, and weakly fell back with a soft _thwump_.

Gentle hands immediately fell on your shoulders and tried to prevent you from sitting back up again. You tried to focus your eyes on whoever they belonged to, but failed. Your eyebrows knit together in anger and frustration.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in -" Your eyes finally fell into focus on a tall male, with impeccable blonde hair and sweet, blue eyes that never failed to make you melt.

"Shit! ...oh, ah, s-sorry! Uh, Erwi - Commander, sir! I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you!" you stammered, blushing fiercely at the handsome man by your bedside. Suddenly your head felt fuzzy again and it took all of your concentration to maintain focus on your commanding officer.

He leaned towards you quickly and held your hand, a look of pure concern on his face. "Please, [Name], don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for," he spoke softly, a kind smile on his lips. "Now, please, just try to relax and not strain yourself."

"Okay... thank you. Um, if I may ask, Commander, what are you doing here?"

His lips fell away into a slight frown. "Do you not remember? You were injured on the last mission beyond the wall."

You furrowed your brow in concentration, trying to recall your last memories.

Being knocked aside by the deviant titan. Fleeing from it at the fastest speed you could muster. Finally succumbing to your injuries, and then -

"You saved me, sir." It was not a question.

"Please, I think we've gotten past using titles with one another. 'Erwin' is fine."

You smiled at him warmly, feeling the familiar flutter of butterflies from somewhere in your stomach. "Thank you. Erwin. Really, I'd surely be dead if you hadn't been there."

"There's no need. I was glad that I could get to you in time. If I hadn't..." he faded off, a look of intense worry on his lightly stubbled face. "Never mind that. You're safe. That's all I need to know." He stood to depart.

It wasn't until then you noticed the dark circles under his eyes, in addition to the stubble on his sharp jaw. Stubble! Commander Erwin _never_ had stubble!

"Sir... how long has it been since we returned to the HQ?" you asked tentatively.

He halfway turned back to face you. "It's been two days."

This time it was your place to look at him with concern. "Have you slept at all in that time? You look exhausted."

He had the strangest look on his face as he replied. "No."

* * *

You stood in front of the wooden door to Erwin's office and quarters, your hand held up in a fist, ready to knock, but unable to.

_Come on, [Name]! You just need to say it, is all! You can do it!_

Mustering what courage you could, you rapped on the door twice to announce your arrival. Even if that announcement was approximately five minutes delayed.

"Come in."

You opened the door slowly and inched your way into the warm room. Erwin sat at his desk, dead center, surrounded by stacks of paperwork and other miscellaneous work items. There was several chairs set in front of him, as well as a couch and some windows along the far wall. To the right, there was a door, which you surmised led to his sleeping quarters.

You cleared your throat quietly. He looked up at you from where he sat with a pen to some form or another, and you could see him visibly relax as his brilliant eyes softened and the crease between his thick brows disappeared.

"[Name] [Surname]. I'm glad to see your up and walking around. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you, sir," you replied with a smile.

He returned it with twice as much warmth. "I'm glad to hear it. What can I help you with? Please, have a seat."

You complied and took one of the chairs that sat opposite his desk. "I actually came here for... I wanted to thank you, Commander."

"I've already said, there is no need. And please, call me Erwin." There they were again. Those _damned butterflies_.

"Please, here me out! ...I've only been rehearsing all day," you gritted out irritably.

He chuckled lightheartedly, but his eyes bore a strange intensity and never once left yours. "It would be rude of me not to listen then! What's on your mind?"

You took a deep breath, and held his gaze. "The other day, during the mission, I thought it was over for me. It was my fault, I got separated from the group, and that deviant was hot on my tail the whole time..." You drew in a shaky breath and exhaled sharply, trying to recollect yourself. "I was positive that I was going to die there. But I didn't. Because of you." You smiled at your superior.

His face never once faltered.

You steeled yourself, and continued. "You know what they say about near-death experiences, and all that. They make you think about all the things you've done in your life. I had a sort of... epiphany? Is that what you call it? I realized that the things I regretted most were the times when I didn't take action, rather than the times when I did." Erwin nodded, understanding you. "And that is the other part of the reason why I'm here, Erwin. I want to take action, so that when my day finally comes, I won't regret a thing."

Erwin's normally calm face melded into something that may have resembled nervousness. "So... then why are you here with me?" he queried, his voiced laced with uncertainty.

You kept your eyes level with his, trying to keep your heart beating at a normal pace. You failed. Miserably. "I just needed to tell you that you've always meant more to me than just what it means to be my commander. A lot more. And I don't and could never expect you to reciprocate these feelings, but in case I should die, or you should die, I just needed you to know. I love you."

You flinched when Erwin stiffened and pulled away from his desk, taking his arms down with him. Despite your brave words, his immediate withdrawal stung your heart. The two of you stared at one another with varying expressions on your face; yours one of hurt, and his one of complete and utter shock. You looked at the floor and murmured, "I'm sorry to have dropped this on you, Commander. I'll just be going now." You stood up to take your leave, tears burning the backs of your eyes.

You felt his hand dart out and catch your arm before you could move away.

You turned to look at your commander, surprise evident on your features. He had gotten up from his seat and started to move quickly around his desk, faster than you were able to react to.

Before you could ask him what he was doing, his lips captured yours.

You gasped in surprise and he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his tongue delving in to dance with yours. One of his arms snaked around your waist, the other pressing you against his broad chest, effectively pulling you flush against his toned body. Once you realized what was happening, you returned his affections with equal vigor, wrapping your arms around his neck and running your fingers through perfect blonde hair, effectively ruffling it.

He moaned against your mouth, slipping his hand underneath your shirt and massaging your lower back. He pulled away and lowered his face to your neck, where he began to kiss and nibble at every inch of skin he was able to find.

"[Name]..." he groaned, his hot breath fanning out on your collar bone. He placed a gentle bite on the skin there. You threw your head back and let out a quiet whimper, giving him more access. He took advantage of it enthusiastically. "How long I've wanted to hear you say those words..."

He picked you up by the waist and deposited you on the front of the desk, sweeping his arms to remove some of the papers that resided there. You held his handsome face in your hands and pulled him into another kiss, only pulling away once you needed breath. You let your hands drift down to the waist of his pants, and began to pull his stark white shirt out from within it.

He reached forward and pulled your waist flush up against his, your legs wrapping around his narrow hips. You undid his bolo tie and threw it aside, undoing the top three buttons on his shirt and pushing the jacket off his shoulders. He helped you by shrugging it off, not once removing his mouth from yours. He threw it aside, not caring where it landed.

You put your hands at the buckles on his harness, but he caught your wrist and looked at you with a devilish smirk you didn't think he was capable of. "Not so fast. You're wearing too many clothes."

You chuckled and allowed him to do away with your jacket, harness, and plain white blouse. He raised his hands to caress your chest, placing a kiss on one of the purpled bruises that resided there and slipping his hands to your shoulder blades to unclip your bra. You moaned at his ministrations, and continued your removal of his harness, effectively removing it as quickly as possible. You undid the rest of his button up shirt and slid your fingers along his chest, reveling in the feeling of his surprising soft skin and the well-developed muscles that lay beneath. You moved your hands to his shoulders, pushing the offending fabric off of his body. Finally, the two of you only had your pants and your boots left on, preventing you from fully seeing and feeling the other. You moved your hands to the buckle on his pants but he looked at you sharply.

"[Name]... are you sure?" Even with lust clouding his beautiful blue eyes, he was serious, and wanted to make sure you wanted this.

You placed a soft kiss on his lips, and murmured against his mouth. "Erwin... I've never been more sure."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you up and balancing you against his hips. He carried you across the room and opened the door, which revealed his plain sleeping quarters. He laid you down gently on the bed, leaning forward and continuing his assault on your lips and you once again lowered your hands to his pant-line. Once unbuckled, he stepped back and kicked off his boots, his undone pants hanging loosely around his tapered waist. He knelt at the bedside and slowly removed your boots as well, before coming back up return the favor to your concealing trousers. He nimbly unzipped and unbuckled them, sliding them off your legs and dropping them to the floor with his.

Erwin climbed onto the bed to join you, kissing the inside of your thighs and your lower stomach, running his lips all the way up your body and back to your sighing lips. He grabbed your waist to pull you against him, the pressure driving you both insane, his body holding you there, massaging your lower back with one hand and exploring your entire body with his other. You ran your hand down his abdomen to gently brush over his growing arousal beneath his boxers.

He moaned wantonly, making you shudder as he pressed himself against you fervently. "Sorry," he breathed. "Been a while."

You chuckled and continued to touch him, feeling him shake and pant above you. Suddenly, he took control, biting the lobe of your ear and sliding his hand down beneath the waist of your underwear. Your gasp quickly melted into a moan at his ministrations. "Erwin... oh, god..."

Before you could reach your climax, he withdrew, sliding his hands back up to your flushed face. He kissed you deeply, and removed the final barriers blocking you from each other, both physical and emotional.

"[Name]," Erwin whispered in your ear huskily, the feeling of his breath on the shell of your ear making you shudder in anticipation. "I love you, too."

You both spent the night tangled up in one another; a mess of limbs, breathless sighs, and much, much love.

* * *

Levi never bothered knocking anymore. Erwin never seemed to be doing anything salacious enough to hide from Levi that would merit locking the door, either. After all, the Lance Corporal was the only one brave (or perhaps impertinent) enough to enter the commander's office without so much as a tap on the heavy wood.

Not to mention that today Erwin was _late_. You'd think that after Levi took over his duties for two days last week while he babysit that girl, he'd be a bit more keen on assuming responsibility for his position. He opened the door and walked into the room in a huff, determined to give his superior his most icy glare.

But instead what he was met with was a series of articles of clothing and strewn papers leading to the haphazard-looking bedroom. Levi peeked in to see Erwin and [Name] slung over each other and covered by nothing but a thin sheet, fast asleep in each other's arms.

"Tch. Disgusting," muttered the corporal, turning on his heels and exiting the commander's quarters. "It's about fucking time."


End file.
